Hetalia World Court
by Ezrudine
Summary: Welcome to Hetalia World Court where you can subject any Hetalia Character you chose to a trial! We support any pairing so feel free to add any sort of trial to the Hetalia World Court!  OCs: Jun, Philippines, Malaysia and Myanmar
1. Chapter 1

HETALIA WORLD COURT

-PROLOGUE-

Jun: Hiya! My name is Jun and I will be the official judge for Hetalia World Court. My master's are Ezrudine-Rikamie2 and Toeto0605. The Hetalia World Court is a place where you can subject the characters in Hetalia who you think did something wrong to a trial. Helping me in the Hetalia World Court is Philippines AKA Piri-tan!

Piri-tan: -poofs out of nowhere- Hi everyone!

Jun: okay Piri-tan, kindly introduce the Hetalia World Court's official Jury.

Myanmar: -poofs out of nowhere- Tch. . . Why do I have to do this?

Malaysia: -poofs out of nowhere- Hi!

Jun: Right now since this is still the prologue we will accepts trials from you, the readers.

Piri-tan: To request a trial you must do it in this format: Hi my name is _ and I accuse _ for _. Put it in your review okay?

Myanmar: You can also ask them to do anything

Malaysia: If they refuse they shall have a consequence

Everyone: We look forward seeing you in the next chapter!

*We approve any pairings in Hetalia*

Ezrudine-Rikamie2: But I like USXUK the most! :3

Toeto0605: Hope you guys enjoy our story see you in chapter 1!


	2. Trial No1

. . . . . .

Ezrudine: We just entered the room and I already feel the hate -_-|||

Toeto: Hiya everybody! Sorry that we were super super late in posting this chapter!

Ezrudine: Well then, enough with our ranting! Trials# 1...START!

* * *

><p>HETALIA WORLD COURT<p>

America: Why are we in a big room?

England: And you expect me to know that?

America. . . Yes . . .

France: What are we doing here?

England: I already said I don't know!

S. Korea: Where am I? Da-ze?

Taiwan: China Help us!

China: Calm down, it's okay aru. . . I think aru. . .

?: Hello and Welcome!

*Lights flicker on*

America: I don't wanna be dissected! –Jumps on England-

England: Bloody Wanker! Get off me!

?: Hello once again, My name is Jun and I will be hosting this show- I mean trial

Everyone: Wait What?

Japan: Jun-san, Where are we?

Jun: Welcome, to Hetalia World Court!

*Goes to the very big seat*

America: Wait isn't this a court room?

Jun: Why yes, yes it is.

Others: . . .

Jun: Now before I start, any questions?

France: -raises hand-

Jun: Yes?

France: Are you a boy or a girl?

Jun: That is classified information.

France: Awww...

Jun:: Now allow me to introduce my assistant, Philippines!

*Philippines enters the room* Hiya Everyone!

America: *Hi Philippines!

Philippines: Hi **Kuya!

Hong Kong: ***My maid is your assistant?

Philippines: So? Who cares?

Jun: Allow me to introduce the jury members. . . Malaysia and Myanmar!

Myanmar and Malaysia: *enters room*

England: Wait a second. . . They'll just accuse us guilty!

Jun: . . . We know.

Others: They're gonna kill us!

Jun: Now let's begin. . . Okay Piri-tan!

Philippines: Roger! The first people to be accused are. . . America!

Jun: America, you are accused for talking while eating "AILOVE" finds it rude as steted below:

"Hi, my name is AILOVE and I accuse America for eating while talking.

I find that really rude. XD

Thanks."

(Toeto0605: But it's not rude. . . This is anime were talking about!)

(Ezrudine-Rikamie2: But he's cute when he does that. . . QAQ is an America fan)

America: But, But. . .

Jun: No buts! Well, Jury Members?

Myanmar: We find America guilty!

America: QAQ Why?

Jun: Since we forgot to ask for the consequence last chapter we will be the ones to give the punishment!

Piri-tan: Yes, his consequence is he will not eat hamburgers until the next chapter!

America: When's the next chapter?

Jun:. . . We don't really know. . .

America: *Cries in corner*

Jun: Okay next accusation is for Russia and America!

America: What the? Why me again!

Jun: Because "XxEvilxX" says so~

Russia: Eh?

Jun: You are being accused by your daughter, Alaska!

N. Italy: You have a daughter?

Everyone else: *shock*

Belarus: *Comes in room. . . while holding a knife* My brother will marry ME!

Russia: Now, now sister

Belarus: *clings to Russia* but big brother, marry me, marry me, marry me~

Russia: Go away! . *Hides behind Jun*

Jun: *Shows a Russia plushie and throws it outside the room*

Belarus: *Leaves the room chasing said plushie*

Jun: Okay, she's gone now Russia!

Russia: Really? Thank goodness~

Others: *sweatdrop*

Jun: Okay, Alaska accused BOTH of you for ignoring Alaska and apparently only Canada was paying attention to her as mentioned below:

XxEvilxX

Hi, I'm Alaska, and I accuse my OWN FATHER, RUSSIA, of selling me, HIS DAUGHTER, at TWO CENTS AN ACRE to America! And he and mom don't even attempt to get along! I want them to kiss and make up for the Cold War, and I want dad (Russia) to visit me more and I want mom (America) to start getting along better with dad so my family isn't split like this anymore. Do you have any idea how hard it is to live like this? Uncle Canada's been the only one that pays any attention to me! I WANT MY FAMILY BACK!

Everyone: Who's Canada?

Canada: _Apparently__they__don__'__t__remember__me__TT^TT_

Jun: Your punishment is to kiss and make up and she wants you to visit her more~

Russia: Kiss?

Jun: Yeah, Kiss!

America: Okay the visiting I get, but Kiss?

Others: . . . This is awkward. . .

Jun: Are you two going to do it?

Russia and America: NO!

Jun: Okay then, Piri-tan do the honors~

Philippines: Come on~ Let's go!

Russia: Where?

Myanmar: To a surprise~

America: Okay then Let's go!

*Philippines drags them into another room*

America: Where are we?

Philippines: You'll see~ *leaves the room and locks the door*

~Court room~

Philippines: I'm back~

China: What did you do to them aru?

Malaysia: Nothing really~

Jun: We took them into the R.O.T

S. Korea: What's an R.O.T da-ze?

Jun: *smiles* The R.O.T is a default punishment for the accused just in case the ones who filed the trial forgot to give a punishment. The R.O.T means the Room of Torture.

Other Countries: What?

Malaysia: If you are accused and refuse to do the consequence you shall be sent into the room.

Vietnam: What's in it?

Myanmar: Either torture weapons, scary movies, clones of Belarus, it could be anything the situation requires!

Jun: *smiles evilly* Even the Fangirls~

Other Countries: Not the fangirls! DX

Malaysia: Oh yes, the fangirls~ *smiles innocently*

~From the R.O.T~

America: NO! NO! NO! *Is tied to chair and being forced to watch horror movies*

Russia: STAY AWAY! *Locked in room chased by Belarus clones*

Belarus clones: Brother, Marry me!

Russia: NO!

~Court Room~

Jun: By the way, you only have to stay there for 15 minutes.

S. Korea: Phili you won't put me in the R.O.T , right?

Philippines: No not today, but maybe next time.

Jun: Okay, next accusation is for Indonesia and Malaysia

*Indonesia poofs in the room*

Indonesia: What the? I swear I was in my room. . .

Myanmar: It says in the review that both of you have to make up as stated below:

"INGC RGClZekeHart

MAKE INDONESIA PEACE WITH MALAYSIA!

INGC_RGClZekeHart (a half peace maniac)"

Jun: Um. . . Okay but how do you make peace? -Is obviously not a country

England: Be friends?

France: It's easy! You have to make sure that the two persons are close and-

England: *bashes his head* NOT LIKE THAT, YOU BLOODY FROG!

France: That hurt~

England: You're welcome

France: Your so violent~

England: SO?

France: You are very improper and-

England: You want some more you bloody frog?

Jun: ENOUGH!

England: Fine. . .

Myanmar: I think they should hug.

*Japan readies Camera*

Philippines: *Fangirl sparkle*

Myanmar: Well?

Indonesia: Why should me make peace?

Myanmar: 'Cause you two arguing is annoying

Myanmar: Is this true?

Philippines: Yeah. . .

Hong Kong: Pretty much. . .

Jun: Okay so hug!

Malaysia and Indonesia: *Blushes and hugs each other*

Girl countries: *fangirl scream*

Japan: *Takes picture*

Philippines: *looks at watch* Okay 15 minutes is up! *gets America and Russia from R.O.T*

America: *crying* That was scary TT^TT

Russia: *Sits in the corner of the room*

Indonesia: * leaves room, blushing*

Jun: Okay a little announcement from our masters

Toeto0605: Next chapter we will accept questions and more trial requests including cosplay requests for the nations!

Ezrudine-Rikamie2: Yay for Cosplay! Also we forgot to tell you guys to include your punishment in your trials ^^;

Jun: Okay then?

Philippines: -in Miku Hatsune cosplay- *YES! I finally cosplay!

Other Countries: *Sweatdrop*

Jun: That's all for now Bye!

~~~~~END~~~~

* * *

><p>AUTHOR'S NOTES<p>

*Well America did help the Philippines to gain their freedom, so we were expecting them to know each other.

**Kuya means "Big Brother" In the Philippine language

***We will be explaining this later (Hong KongxPhilippines. . . yeah~)

***While randomly searching the internet we found out the Philippines was the No.1 cosplaying country so, Toeto0605 really wanted to make Philippines an otaku like Japan.

Ezrudine-Rikamie2: Sorry we were very late in posting this chapter

Toeto0605: Yeah, our teachers decided to attack us with homework and projects

Ezrudine-Rikamie: Besides We have a life! . . .. . Just kidding. . . Wait, we do have a life we just mean that- we- I mean. . . UGH!

Toeto0605: . . . You suck at explaining things sometimes Ezrudine

Ezrudine-Rikamie: :'D


End file.
